Ferme pas la porte!
by Sue's return
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsqu'une Serpentarde, pas si Serpentarde que ça, un faux meilleur ami et une Serdaigle se mèlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas ? Et bien ça donne cela! C'est une fic en cours de reprise, les premiers chapitres sont donc vieux...


**Chapitre 6 : Peut être, il serrait possible qu'éventuellement.**

Voilà le 6ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il va plaire puisqu'on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Couloirs de Poudlard, Jeudi 14h_

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Je trouve ça flagrant !

- Excuse nous de ne pas lire dans les pensées Théo ... je réponds, blasée.

- Tous les matins en entrant dans la grande salle il lui jette un regard, quand on commence par un cours en commun avec lui il a un petit sourire en coin, il doit passer 10 fois vers la salle commune des Griffy quand il fait sa ronde de préfet, et j'en passe !

- Que veux tu, on a pas tous ta subtilité, ironise Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? je demande pour couper court.

- Hé bien, en tant que bon Serpentard on pourrait bien s'amuser ...

On regarde Théo d'un air désaprobateur, se jouer des sentiments d'un ami c'est pas franchement ce qui nous amuse le plus.

- Mais étant donné que ça touche Draco on va laisser couler et on va plutot lui donner un coup de pouce ! finit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_Salle commune des Serpentards, Vendredi 18h_

- Bon, on bouge un peu ? On a enfin fini alors faut fêter ça !

Arg, je vais mourir, Pansy répète ça depuis toute à l'heure. En plus de pas être très fine elle me saoule à crier, bon après je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas si mèchante. On vient de sortir de nos examens blancs de potion pour les Aspics et ça nous a laminé le cerveau : Draco est assis en travers de son fauteuil, Théo gît par terre, Blaise s'est pris le canapé et a sa tête sur mes jambes, seule Pansy tourne en rond. C'est sûr que c'est pas dans une après midi comme celle qu'on a eu qu'elle a put avoir son quotat de ragot...

- Moi j'ai faim ...

Du Crabbe tout craché !

- Et moi soiiiif !

Mais que serrait Crabbe sans Goyle, je vous le demande ! Le reste des 7éme années de Serpentard arrive et Pansy se jette sur Owen.

Montague, Owen Montague, le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard, et Parkinson a jeté son dévolu sur le malheureux vu qu'elle n'arrivait à rien avec Draco. Enfin, malheureux, il n'a pas trop l'air de se plaindre. Il est accompagné de Milicent Bulstrode, Morag MacDougal, Malcolm Baddock et Emeline Dingle. Il y a aussi Bole et Derrick chargés d'une grosse caisse chacun.

- Tes désirs sont exaucés ! dit Owen à Pansy, avec un clin d'oeuil.

- BEUVRIE ! crie Morag, perché sur la table.

Et c'est partit, la fatigue de la journée et de la semaine s'est envolée, les idées de Pansy ne sont pas si mauvaises en fait... Les caisses de Bole et Derrick sont pleines à craquer de bouteilles pourtant magiquement réduites. Les 5éme et 6éme années se joignent à nous et ont apporté de la nourriture, Milicent s'occupe de mettre la musique pendant que j'insonorise d'un sort la salle : la soirée promet d'être longue !

* * *

_Salle commune des Serpentards, Vendredi 22h_

Salle commune ? Ha non, je ne crois pas que ce que j'ai devant moi ressemble à ça ! On crie, on chante, on danse, des paris douteux, une table de poker, la musique à fond... Je danse avec Pansy (et oui, et oui, seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis! ) et Morag, on rigole depuis une bonne demie heure en tentant les pas de danse les plus incongrus. Théo est à la table de poker et fait un malheur. Draco contraste avec l'ambiance générale et semble se morfondre dans son fauteuil alors qu'une 6éme année tente de jouer de ses charmes. Si seulement elle savait, elle n'essairait même pas !

* * *

_Salle commune des Serpentards, Vendredi 2h30_

Les 5émes et 6émes années sont rentrés dans leurs dortoirs, et même la plupart des 7émes années. Reste Théo qui jette sur lui même tous ses jetons de poker gagnés lors de la soirée, Pansy et Owen dansant absolument pas en rythme, Draco complètement alluciné qui fait la macaréna avec Crabbe et Goyle, Milicent qui se prends pour un DJ, Blaise allongé par terre et Emeline qui mélange les restes des bouteilles. Je suis assise sur une des tables, en train de constater l'état de la salle, et je sers accessoirement de coussin à Morag qui s'endort sur mon épaule. Théo, n'ayant plus assez de jetons à lancer, propose alors :

- Bouteille ?

- Ouiii ! dis je en sautant de la table.

Morag me suit péniblement, Blaise emmerge et viens vers nous avec un beau sourire niais. Finalement on se retrouve tous en cercle et Pansy lance le jeu, de frottant les mains de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre de croustillant, comme quoi elle reste lucide dès qu'il s'agit de ragots! Au fil de la soirée on apprends qu'Owen a été dépucelé à seulement 13ans et par une moldue, que Théo triche au poker et il a donc dut embrasser les pieds de Milicent. Celle-ci avoue craquer pour un Poussoufle et elle se fait huer par tous sauf moi qui l'applaudit et lui donne une tape dans le dos tel un camioneur. Emeline confesse préfèrer les garçons mates et noirs de peau en fixant Blaise (grrr elle pert rien pour attendre celle là !), et elle a du boire le mélange horrible qu'elle a fait avec tous les fonds qu'elle avait trouvé. Ce mélange a été partagé avec Pansy, qui a révélé que Montague est le copain le plus attentioné qu'elle n'est jamais eu. En effet, leur relation s'est 'officialisée' ce soir.

Montague et Pansy partent plus loin sur un canapé, et tout le monde remontent piteusement au fur et à mesure dans son dortoir. Il reste seulement Théo, Draco, Blaise et moi.

- Et donc Draco... T'aurais pas qu'que chose à avouer d'secret ? dit Blaise l'air de rien, mais complétement bourré.

- Hé Zabini, à quoi t'pense ?

- A c'qu'on pense TOUS téh ! je crie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais j'vous cache rien les zamis ! Jamais d'la vie ! dit Draco en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Et si ce secret commençait par Po et finissait par Ter, toujours rien ? demande Théo, le plus clairvoyant de nous, puisqu'il a joué au poker la plupart du temps.

- ...

Draco a un air contrarié. Il réfléchit -autant qu'il le peut dans son état- et reprends avec une moue boudeuse :

- Et en quoi j'serrais lié à Harry ? Non parce que ok il est supeeer canon, et j'pense qu'il danserait trop bien la macarena avec moi, mais pourquoi vous pensez qui ya qu'que chose ?

- HAHA ! Tu avoues ! je crie en le poitant du doigt.

- Draco et Potter! Draco et Potter! Draco et Potter! scande Blaise en courant autour de nous.

- Mais , mais j'rien dis !

- Ecoute Draco, on l'avait compris avant, tu es ... attiré par Potter. Et ça fait plus d'un mois que ça dure ! énnonce Théo.

Draco se tortille en regardant par terre :

- C'est vrai que ptêtre, il srait possible qu'éventuellement... j'aimebienPotter. finit-il plus bas et très vite.

On essaye de se taper dans les mains avec Blaise, inutile de vous dire qu'on se loupe complètement, et Théo fait une danse de la joie. C'est sûr qu'on ne s'attendait pas à de tels avoeux, surtout venant de Draco ! Enfin, n'oublions pas la bouteille de Wisky pur feu qu'il s'est engloutie, il ne nous aurait jamais dit ça en temps normal.

Théo essaye ensuite de ramasser tous ses jetons, tandis que je m'endors paisiblement sur un bout de Blaise et que Draco reste le regard vague.

Je pense que demain risque d'être mouvementé...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !  
Les nouveaux personnages existent bien dans les livres, après je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne année... mais on fera comme si ça l'était !


End file.
